This sick attraction
by Le reve de l'arlequin
Summary: Dean sabe que esta mal, que es incorrecto en todos los sentidos, pero no puede evitarlo. Y no quiere asustar a Sammy, tampoco quiere perderlo. Wincest. Serie de drabbles que se relacionan unos con otros.
1. Chapter 1

**_This sick attraction  
_ **

**Disclaimer:** N_i Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos :)_

**Advertencia:**_ Wincest. Rated M por temática adulta. _

**Nota: **_Hola gente linda!_ E_ste es mi segundo fic de Supernatural y me costó muchísimo decidirme si lo publicaba o no porque estoy muy nerviosa. Es el primer fic con rating M que escribo en mi vida y no se si lo estoy haciendo bien, pero en fin espero que les guste. En un principio pensaba publicar todo de golpe (porque resulta que este también en el fic más largo que he escrito, a pesar de que solo es un conjunto de drabbles con relación unos con otros xD) pero como aún no está listo lo publicaré de poco a poco.  
_

* * *

La primera vez que pasó Dean tiene 16 años y se siente como un maldito pervertido porque es sucio y está mal, porque está completamente mal tener una erección cuando estás jugando con tu hermano, con tu hermano pequeño que solo tiene 11 años y no sabe lo que pasa por tu jodidamente.

Dean ni siquiera sabe cómo pasó, ni siquiera sabe por qué sucedió. Estaban jugando sobre la cama, empujándose y rodando, aprisionándose para ver quién era el más fuerte. Y no sabe si fue el olor de Sammy, o sus manos sobre su piel o el sentirlo bajo su cuerpo, agitándose y resoplando, intentando liberarse de esa prisión a la que estaba sometido, pero de pronto sucedió. Se puso duro pensando en su hermano, pensando en tenerlo aprisionado, rogando con desesperación, gimiendo y gritando su nombre mientras Dean lo follaba con salvajismo, golpeando en su interior, sintiéndolo tenso a su alrededor. Y le costó todo su autocontrol no correrse escuchando los jadeos de Sammy y oliendo su sudor.

Saltó tan rápido de la cama, poniendo tanta distancia como pudiera entre Sam y él, que chocó contra la puerta de la habitación.

Y el suave "_Dean ¿estás bien?_" que salió de los labios de su hermano pequeño solo sirvió para poner más culpa sobre sus hombros, porque Sammy no sabía lo que pasaba, no sabía que su hermano casi tuvo un orgasmo imaginándolo abierto y hambriento por él. Porque Sammy, el pequeño e inocente Sammy, ignoraba que su hermano era un maldito enfermo que quería hacerle cosas prohibidas, cosas que harían sonrojar a cualquiera.

Esa noche Dean lloró, lloró mientras escuchaba la respiración de Sam en la cama de al lado, lloró odiándose a sí mismo y sintiendo asco de sus propios pensamientos. Detestándose con cada célula de su cuerpo porque se suponía que él era el hermano mayor, se suponía que él debía cuidar de Sammy y protegerlo de cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerle daño. No se suponía que debería estar imaginando como sería verlo correrse entre gemidos y espasmos.

Así que esa noche Dean lloró, lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, hasta que la cabeza le dolía y los ojos le ardían, hasta que el sueño por fin lo venció y su cuerpo quedó laxo y relajado sobre la cama.

* * *

Y bien... ¿Que tal fue? Me ayudaría muchísimo oír sus opiniones ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**_This sick attraction  
_ **

**Disclaimer:** N_i Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos :)_

**Advertencia:**_ Wincest. Rated M por temática adulta. _

**Nota: **_Hola! Primero que nada, gracias por sus reviews! Me hizo mucha ilusión verlos 3 Sé es cortito, pero el proximo es un poco más largo y lo publicaré hoy también porque ya lo tengo escrito. Y segundo espero que les guste :)_

* * *

Dean pensó que sería algo pasajero. Que esa enfermiza obsesión que tenía con Sammy acabaría apenas empezara a tener sexo. Pero Dean ahora tiene 18 y nada ha cambiado, y todo está peor que antes.

Y Dean intentó detenerlo, de veras lo intentó. Se acostó con todas las chicas que pudo para aplacar esos impuros pensamientos. Se acostó incluso con hombres pensando en que quizás era una fase y que saciando su curiosidad todo acabaría. Pero no, nada de eso funcionó.

Y ya era lo suficientemente malo despertarse con una erección en sus bóxers cada mañana, producto de los innumerables sueños húmedos durante la noche. Pero era increíblemente peor escuchar a Sammy intentando satisfacerse a sí mismo y no ser capaz de darle una mano. Porque Sam tiene 14 años y Dean sabe que las hormonas están empezando a tomar control de su cuerpo, y lo único que quiere es tomar la erección de su hermanito en sus manos, tocarlo hasta verlo venirse sobre sus dedos y luego hacerlo limpiar con su lengua, dejándolo probarse a sí mismo.

Pero no puede porque es incorrecto, porque Sammy se asustaría y lo que menos quiere Dean es perderlo. Así que no le queda de otra que masturbarse escuchando los pequeños jadeos y gruñidos de Sammy tras la puerta del baño, derramando su semilla caliente en sus propios dedos y lamiéndolos, imaginando que es Sam quien lo hace.


	3. Chapter 3

**_This sick attraction  
_ **

**Disclaimer:** N_i Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos :)_

**Advertencia:**_ Wincest. Rated M por temática adulta. _

* * *

Sammy tiene 17 y es la primera vez que invita a salir a una chica.

Dean lo escucha en silencio, intentando no querer asesinar a la niña que hace que las mejillas de su hermano se pongan rojas, porque al final de cuentas no es culpa de la niña que tenga esa clase de obsesión con su hermano pequeño.

Sammy habla de muchas cosas a la vez, las palabras borbotean como gotas de su boca, mezclándose unas con otras y diciendo todo y nada a la vez. Dean sonríe porque ver a Sammy feliz es una de las cosas que más le gusta.

Cuando Sam lo dice, Dean está seguro que su boca está tocando el piso de tan abierta que la tiene porque bueno, cualquiera con dos dedos en la frente sabe que Sam no es un chico tan experimentado para su edad, y está bien porque Dean lo prefiere así, pero saber que todavía no ha tenido ni siquiera su primer beso, que sigue siendo el pequeño e inocente Sammy le hace temblar, la sangre se acelera en sus venas y tiene que apretar sus puños para evitar abalanzarse sobre su hermanito.

Pero es al oírle decir, y citándolo, que "no quiere arruinar las cosas al besar a Meg" que Dean ve todo rojo, y se da cuenta que no será él quien pruebe sus labios por primera vez, que no será él quien los muerda y los marque. Y Dean sabe que es una pésima idea, una pésima idea que arruinaría todo, pero el sentimiento de posesión que le atraviesa de pies a cabeza y los celos que le martillean en la cabeza son mucho más fuertes que su conciencia. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta está presionando a Sammy y besándolo contra el respaldar del sillón.

Cuando su hermano deja salir un sorprendido grito, su lengua aprovecha para irrumpir en su boca, rozándolo todo, sintiendo la esencia y el sabor de Sam por todas partes. Lo siente confuso al principio, regresando el beso de una manera algo torpe y tímida y para tranquilizarlo acaricia suavemente la piel de su nuca, jugando con los pequeños mechones de cabello que crecían allí. Sonríe al sentirlo cerrar los puños en su camisa y acercarse aún más. Sonríe porque se siente bien, se siente correcto, como si hubiera nacido para eso, para estar junto a Sammy.

Se separan cuando el aire se acaba. La cabeza le da vueltas y le cosquillea la piel. Puede oír la respiración de su hermano, agitada y jadeante, la siente rozando su mejilla, causando estragos allí donde toca. Se arriesga a mimarlo, solo una vez, y sabe que es la peor idea que ha tenido en su vida. Sammy está sonrojado, temblando como una hoja, sus labios están hinchados y rojos, y sus ojos… Sus ojos son los que hacen que el estómago de Dean se tuerza y se agite, su garganta se cierra y siente que no puede respirar. La culpa le baña entero, se mete por sus poros y le quema lentamente, se odia otra vez y se siente enfermo porque los ojos de Sammy están abiertos por completo, llenos de confusión y temor, está asustado y Dean solo quiere borrar esa expresión de su rostro, quiere rodearlo con sus brazos y apretarlo fuerte mientras le susurra al oído "_Esta bien, Sammy, todo está bien_" pero no puede porque es él el culpable.

Y hay tantas cosas que Dean podría decir, tantas cosas que Dean querría explicar. Pero lo único que sale de su boca cuando se levanta del sillón y corre hacia la puerta es:

- Ahora ya sabes cómo besar.

Dean no regresa a casa esa noche, ni tampoco lo hace la siguiente. No regresa en 4 días y cuando por fin lo hace apesta a alcohol y tabaco, y está tan ebrio que apenas logra mantenerse en pie. Es Sam quien abre la puerta, es Sam quien lo golpea, justo en la mandíbula, y está a punto de caer si no fuera también por Sam, quien lo estabiliza y lo abraza mientras murmura "_Eres un idiota Dean, un maldito idiota_". Siente las lágrimas calientes de su hermano mojar su camisa, y sabe que las suyas también están rodando por sus mejillas, y lo abraza tan fuerte como puede sin dejar de recitar "_Perdón Sammy, perdón_" como un mantra porque no solo quiere pedir perdón por no haber aparecido en 4 días, también quiere pedirle perdón por ser un mal hermano, por querer cosas que están prohibidas, por hacerle llorar y no protegerlo como se debe.

Esa noche Dean duerme con Sammy en sus brazos, sin poder dejar de llorar incluso en sus sueños. Y cuando amanece, y John por fin vuelve de su caza, sabe que fingirán que el beso nunca sucedió, que no desapareció por 4 malditos días para luego regresar tambaleándose, oliendo a perfume barato y con marcas rojas por todo el cuello, que no lloró por lo que parecieron siglos con la mejilla pegada al cabello de su hermano.


	4. Chapter 4

**_This sick attraction  
_ **

**Disclaimer:** N_i Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos :)_

**Advertencia:**_ Wincest. Rated M por temática adulta. Angst  
_

_Notas: Hola chicos! Perdón por la demora! Pero me quede algo bloqueada con esta historia :/ Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado hasta ahora, y espero que les guste este capítulo, a pesar de que tiene muchísimo angst :) _

* * *

La noche es oscura, nublada. La luna no ha salido y las estrellas están cubiertas por una densa capa de de cúmulos de agua condensada. La oscuridad es profunda, el silencio es infinito. El viento sopla suave, levantando ligeramente las hojas secas del suelo. A la distancia un búho ulula, un lobo aúlla, un río canta; en la quietud de la habitación un corazón late, el murmullo de una vieja canción de cuna retumba y la cadencia de una tenue respiración estremece. El corazón de Dean se desangra, una herida abierta y palpitante en la mitad. Sollozos incontrolables escapan a través de sus manos colocadas encima de su rostro. _Estúpido, fui un estúpido._ La mano firme y dura de su padre aprieta su hombro, palabras rasposas y tajantes sacuden su mente.

- Ya está bien, Dean. Vete a dormir. Él estará bien, tú necesitas reponer fuerzas, mañana será un largo día.

Dean niega ferviente y siente como la presión en su hombro se intensifica, acercándose a la línea que separa del dolor. _Desobediencia a una orden directa_, el pensamiento lo pone tenso, no recuerda la última vez que desobedeció a una orden de su padre, la última vez quizá hubieron golpes o tal vez palabras con el filo de un cuchillo, es difícil decirlo cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo desde ello.

- No lo voy a dejar, papá. No así. Esperare hasta que Sammy despierte, solo ahí me iré a dormir.

Sabe que su voz tiene un filo que raya en lo peligroso, sabe que su voz es firme y concluyente. No hay discusión, no hay segundos pensamientos. Habrá castigo más adelante, lo sabe por el modo en que el agarre en sus músculos se aleja de repente y en el sonido que las pesadas botas de cuero de su padre hacen al chocar contra el suelo. Habrá castigo pero no le importa, en este momento nada es más importante que su pálido hermano pequeño descansando en la horrible cama de la habitación del hotel.

Sammy está lívido, los cortes en su rostro y brazos han cicatrizado un poco con el tiempo, sin embargo la piel aún está roja en los bordes. Su rostro está perlado con sudor y Dean le pasa un trapo remojado en agua. La fiebre ha disminuido gracias a las compresas y Dean se siente aliviado de que su respiración ya no sea tan forzada como antes.

_Estúpido, fui un estúpido_. La culpa le come por completo, se lo traga vivo y no lucha con las oleadas de dolor y desesperación que emanan desde lo profundo de sus huesos. No lucha porque se lo merece, merece cada gota de agonizante del dolor, cada espasmo y latigazo sobre su mente y cuerpo. _Estúpido._

- Lo siento, Sammy. Dios, lo siento tanto.

La voz se le quiebra, nuevas lágrimas recorren los caminos que otras dejaron, Dean sabe que su cara es un desorden de humedad y ojos rojos y no le importa, no quiere forzarse a que lo haga, no cuando estuvo tan cerca de perder a la única persona por la que vale la pena vivir.

Los eventos de hace dos noches aún siguen frescos en su cabeza, su cerebro repitiéndolos una y otra y otra vez, y con cada segundo que pasa se siente más enfermo, la bilis luchando por escapar de su estómago. Fue su culpa el que Sam casi muriera, su culpa que haya resultado gravemente herido y Dean se aborrece por eso, se odia y es un sentimiento voraz, intenso, malditamente profundo.

Todo comenzó dos noches atrás, llevaban en la ciudad poco más de dos semanas y el maldito desgraciado que cazabanresultó más escurridizo de lo que estaban acostumbrados. Papá había salido al próximo pueblo en busca de más noticias y Dean pensó que sería buena idea ir al bar a desahogar el stress en alcohol. Llegaron juntos y a mitad de la noche se perdieron de vista.

Dean odia no saber dónde está Sammy, no ser capaz de echarle un ojo encima le mata lentamente, y sin embargo esa noche decidió que no le importaba, necesitaba tomarse un descanso. Un descanso de esa desagradable obsesión que tenía con su hermano pequeño, de esa enferma necesidad de tocarlo, de sentirlo vivo en su piel. Dean necesitaba un descanso y que mejor lugar para hacerlo que en los brazos de alguna rubia – o era morena? – de largas piernas y enormes pechos.

El alcohol le nublaba la mente, las piernas le pesaban y la desesperación lo quemaba vivo. Quizá, de haber sido otro momento, él hubiera podido luchar con la urgencia de destrozar todo y reclamar lo que es suyo, quizás de no haber bebido tanto, Dean hubiera podido luchar con las ansias de quitar las garras de esa pelirroja de su hermano pequeño y chocar sus bocas hasta el punto del dolor. Pero Dean no está en sus cabales esa noche, y no reaccionó hasta después que el puño de su hermano chocó con su mandíbula y el sabor metálico de la sangre le tocó la lengua.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Dean? ¡Porqué lo hiciste de nuevo, Dean!

Sammy estaba llorando, pequeñas gotitas de agua salada brotando de sus ojos. El miedo y la confusión llenando sus ojos. Y Dios, Dean se sintió como un fenómeno, la mirada de Sam, la desesperación en ella le hizo sentir como un enfermo, otra vez.

- Sammy…

- ¿Por qué, Dean? ¿Qué está mal contigo? ¿Qué diablos te sucede?

- Sammy… - Dean lo intentó otra vez, su mano estirada para buscar el calor de su hermano.

- No! No me toques, no ahora… Por favor, no me toques.

Sam salió corriendo, desesperado por poner distancia entre su maldito enfermo hermano mayor y él, y Dean no tuvo fuerzas para seguirlo, solo se dejó caer en el frío piso y abrazado a sí mismo lloró y gritó con angustia. Cuando volvió al hotel habían pasado más de 3 horas, esperaba que Sam se hubiera ido a dormir para así por lo menos no tener que lidiar con las preguntas y la incomodidad hasta el día siguiente, pero cuando abrió la puerta no halló nada más que vacío.

- ¿Sammy? ¡Sam!

El corazón se partió en su pecho, intento relajarse y pensar con claridad, evaluar sus opciones y no actuar de golpe, sin embargo sabía que algo estaba mal. Sammy no había vuelto al hotel y algo estaba mal, jodidamente mal. Buscó por horas, en todas partes. Preguntó y preguntó y nadie pudo decirle nada, hasta que casi al amanecer lo encontró… Golpeado y sangrante, sucio y herido, y el maldito bastardo al que venían cazando hace más de dos semanas encima suyo, cortando con sus sucias garras la piel se su hermano. Dean no recuerda muy bien lo que ocurrió ese momento y cuando volvió en sí, él y Sammy se hallaban de nuevo en el hotel, su padre estaba allí también, acabando de vendarle la herida abierta en la pierna. Desde entonces Sammy no ha despertado y Dean siente cada vez más y más culpa devorándole desde adentro.

- Lo siento, Sammy… Lo siento tanto. Si te recuperas prometo que seré el hermano que debería haber sido, prometo que no te volveré a tocar nunca más, prometo que haré que estos asquerosos sentimientos se vayan. Lo prometo Sammy, solo… Solo despierta, por favor.


End file.
